


Mother’s Milk

by Pieceofship



Category: Original Works
Genre: Big pregnant wolf lady for all your kinky needs, Breastfeeding, I’m so sorry, Lactation, Lactation Kink, NSFW, Nipple Play, Nursing, Other, Pregnancy, Reader’s gender is never stated, Smut, Werewolves, With cringe filled porn!, mention of magical pregnancy, this is so self indulgent, wolf girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Upon traveling you meet a clan of magical wolf women who welcome you with opened arms. Especially a very pregnant one named Carrie.





	Mother’s Milk

As a traveler you explored many lands and met a great number of species, from harpies, dragons, mermaids, to extraterrestrials and even robots. But none were quite like this...

They bore such a resemblance to werewolves, but the characteristics were drastically different. First off, this species was made solely of women, not a man in sight. Secondly, where werewolves had no control over their transformation, these ones did. They could become a full wolf that when compared to a regular old wolf one could not tell the difference. They could even become full human, or a bipedal wolf, and even combine both human and wolf traits into their appearances at will and remain in complete control. 

Now, even with these differences they still fell into the werewolf category as opposed to shapeshifters. Why? Because they shared something with werewolves, and that something was the moon.

Werewolves transformed when the moon was full regardless of whether they wanted too or not. Now, like before these creatures could transform at free will, but something did indeed happen whenever the moon was full.

These creatures used the magical properties of a full moon to impregnate themselves if they wanted to carry a single pup or a litter. Though there were other magic spells and rituals to impregnate themselves should their come a time they couldn’t wait to bear children, but the full moon seemed to work best for them and provide the most desired results.

You wrote all that down in your notebook, scribbling in it with as many facts and details as you could think off. It was always exciting whenever you found a new species to research, especially when they weren’t hostile towards newcomers. These creatures were quite friendly and welcomed you with open arms, arranging for you to have a small hut all to yourself, making sure you were well fed, and answering any questions you had about their species. A few of them even stayed still so you could sketched them.

“Brought you a little snack.” a bipedal grey wolf said as she carried in a tray of homemade bread and freshly churned butter. Rather odd since you don’t recall seeing any cows, goats, or any kind of livestock that could be milked around here.

“Thank you.” you smile and set your notebook and pencil aside, slicing off a piece of beard before spreading a layer of butter on it. You take a bite and before you know it the first slice is gone.

“Anything else I can get you?” The grey wolf asked. “Another pillow? Some paper? Are you cold?”

“Oh no, I’m quite alright.” you reassure, but you can hear the desperate plea to do something for you. “But I suppose I am a tad parched.”

The wolf’s vibrant blue eyes widen in delight. “You’re thirsty?” You nod. “Perfect, Carrie has been dying to meet you!”

Carrie? Who’s that? But before you can ask the wolf leaves, leaving you alone just long enough to eat another two slices of their homemade bread and butter before the door to your cabin opens. Your jaw nearly hits the ground.

She’s definitely one of these creatures, you can tell by the pair of wolf ears protruding from her head, the long tail that was wagging excitingly, the thick dark brown fur that went to her hands to her elbows, and to her knees down to her feet. But the rest is as human as it gets, to the long brown hair and two bright amber eyes. But you seen some of these creatures take a form like this before, it’s not shocking to you at all. The thing that shocked you was the condition this woman was in. 

She was pregnant, heavily and extremely pregnant, her belly went above and beyond a normal sized pregnancy. You have no doubt that any article of clothing could contain unless it was tailored. Though that wouldn’t be the only reason any store brought clothes wouldn’t fit. It’s rude to stare, but damn how were you NOT suppose to?! It wasn’t like she was wearing anything to cover up her breasts, which were full to the brim with what you could safely assume it was breastmilk for the pups she was expecting.

“Hi!” she greets, completely unfazed by the shock look on your face. “I’m Carrie, I heard you were thirsty?”

“Uhh... hi?” you managed to say. “I a-m.”

Carrie grins. “Perfect, I got you covered!” she mused and waddled her way over to you and plopped herself next to you.

“Uhhh... Congratulations.” you managed to utter. Goddamn it, why won’t you work brain?! 

Your awkwardness doesn’t phase her at all, she gives you a genuine bright smile. “Thank you! No matter how often I do this I never get tired of hearing that!” she gushed.

“Ah, this isn’t your first?” that was stupid of you, how relaxed she acted about her condition was a dead giveaway this wasn’t her first litter. 

“Nope!” she laughs. “This is my...” she paused and counted on her fingers. “Uhh... I lost count.” Carrie admitted and chuckled sheepishly. “But whenever the moon is full, so is my womb! Everyone says I probably populated the majority of our clan!” She seemed oddly proud of that... “So, Misty said you were thirsty?”

“Yeah...” you nod. “I’m a little thirsty.”

“Oh goody, don’t worry. I got you covered!” Carrie mused as she scoots closer to you.

Her furry hands cup your face, you feel the sharp little point of claws in her fingertips, not enough to break your skin, but just enough to comfortably let you be aware of their presence. She begins to guide your face to her milk filled breasts, realizing what she was about to do you pull your head back instantly, freeing yourself from her gentle grip.

“Oh... is something wrong?” Carrie asked.

“Are you... are you...” you stutter, face flushing red. “Going to-“

“Nurse you?” Carrie thankfully finishes for you. “Yeah, you are thirsty aren’t you?” 

“Uhh... I was expecting a glass of water or-“

“Don’t worry, I do this all the time for our thirsty guests!” she reassures. “My kind tend to over produce breast milk when we’re pregnant or nursing. We don’t let any go to waste! I mean, we don’t keep life stock. How do you think we were able to make milk and cheese without any cows or goats.”

You blink, nervously glancing down at the little dish of butter you were given along side your bread. 

“You mean that everything here that contains milk is breastmilk?” you ask.

“Yup! No use letting it go to waste after all!” she beams and cups your face again. “You said you were thirsty after all...”

“And you... don’t mind?” you squeak out.

“Not at all! I got more than enough milk to go around.” she smiled sweetly. “Plus... carrying all this milk is making my back sore. Maybe you could give me some relief?” 

Well... you were thirsty, and it would be rude not to help offer a pregnant lady some relief.

“Alright.” You agree with a nod of your head. 

“Perfect! Now just come here.” she purred, guiding your face to her breasts. “Go on...”

“How do I do this exactly?” 

“Just do whatever feels comfortable for you.” Carrie replied.

“And what of yourself? What is most comfortable for you?” Carrie may be offering and without a doubt she has done this plenty of times, but you couldn’t just do whatever to her. What if you made her uncomfortable or hurt her by mistake?

“I’m down for anything.” Carrie reassured. “But a bit of a warning, I’m very sensitive. So If I start making a bit of noise don’t freak out or stop, I’m perfectly fine. Now please start, I really could use some relief.”

You wet your lips and wrap your mouth around the nipple, as soon as you begin to suckle. Before you even had a chance to process anything you get a mouthful of milk. The taste wasn’t what you were expecting at all. At first you thought it was going to have a repulsive taste that would cause you to gag, but it’s not that bad now that you actually tried it. It reminded you of normal cow’s milk, but more mild and somehow sweeter. In fact it was pretty damn good! So good in fact you suckle and gulped down a few more mouthfuls with ease.

“Ohhh...” Carrie moaned softly as you nurse from her bosom. “Do you like it?” You lock eyes with her, temporary detaching from her nipple to nod before latching back on. “That’s good.... so good.” 

Working up the nerve to be a bit more daring, you begin to nurse a little faster. Much to your surprise, Carrie stifles a much louder sounding moan. Huh... so this is what she meant when she told you she was sensitive, how interesting. 

“Don’t stop...” she rasped. “Please...” Carrie added.

She didn’t need to say that, you had no intention of stopping anytime soon. You answer by giving Carrie’s breast a good long suck that makes your cheeks fill up from her delicious milk. She cries out in sheer bliss from that hard suck. You gulp loudly and take a moment to glance at her other breast. It looked so lonely, with no one to nurse upon it. But you only had one mouth unfortunately. So sadly you couldn’t attend to the needs of both breasts. Wait... you may only have one mouth, but you do however have two hands. You bring a hand over to her other breast, from there you give her nipple a soft stroke. It only takes two more rubs until the almost translucent droplets to start to leak.

“That’s good... so good!” Carrie rasped again. “Please, don’t stop!”

You stroke her nipple faster and the droplets soon turn into a steady steam of breastmilk. Your guzzling down her milk so fast now, each mouthful gets more and more refreshing each time you swallow. This is sheer bliss, never had you ever tasted something so delicious and it made you feel so good. And judging by Carrie’s loud moans you weren’t the only one who loved this.

“Please, harder!” she begs. You oblige, rubbing her nipple harder to coax more milk out. You’re making quite the mess, but you mentally promise to clean it up. “Yes! YES!” Carrie yells, her tail wagging fast.

She’s so close to coming, your tempted to reach between her legs and finger her or rub her clit. But the idea of making her orgasm from her nipples alone sounds to great to pass up. So you decide against it and stay focused on her nipples and breastmilk. 

And it works, you let go of both her breasts as she climaxes. Crying out in pleasure as she comes. You watch her with a smirk on your face, as well as with a mouthful of breast milk in your mouth. Despite how yummy it is, you aren’t swallowing it just yet. You have something planned for that, but it will have to wait until Carrie finishes orgasming. But you aren’t complaining at all, watching her come is so satisfying. Especially since you did this just by nursing off of her and playing with her sensitive nipples. 

Once her climax comes to and end you cup her face, pressing her lips against yours . Taking advantage of her panting you force the mouthful of breastmilk in your mouth into hers. You figured she would be thirsty after climaxing, so you saved some of her yummy milk for her. Carrie swallows and gives you a smile.

“Thank you.” she said through a pant. “Your so thoughtful.” 

“I’m glad to here that.” you smile back, looking at the mess of milk and bodily fluids.

“Don’t worry, I can clean that up.” Carrie reassured.

“Oh no, I’m not letting a pregnant gal clean up my mess.” you stated with a shake of your head.

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” she kisses your cheek.

“Not as sweet as your milk.”


End file.
